unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kickback Bosses
A kickback boss is an enemy that appears in the multiplayer co-operative gametypes of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. They have a considerable amount of health and kickbacks, such as Militia Man, Cluster Bomb, Hammer Time, Mega Bomb, making them formidable opponents. Chapter 4 - Syria Two kickback bosses appear in Syria, one of them guarding one of the many treasures that the player must place in order to advance. This boss is armed with Carpet Bomb, which allows him to throw three grenades at once. The other one, who appears before the Carpet Bomber, has a Cluster Bomb kickback, or Mega Bomb on easy. The Carpet Bomb kickback symbol appears above the boss's head until he is defeated. Chapter 5 - Airport The first boss in Airport is armed with Mega Bomb. Later in the end you will fight against Zoran Lazarevic, Harry Flynn, and Eddy Raja, whom are equipped with Shottie and Sniper and Sniper respectively. Kickbacks * Militia Man - These bosses will always use a M9. * Carpet Bomb - These bosses will always carry a SAS-12.(M9 in Co-op arena on crushing) * Cluster Bomb - These bosses will always use a SAS-12.(M9 in Co-op arena on crushing) * Mega Bomb - A boss with an M9. * Hammer Time - Some kickback bosses like in Borneo, Monastery and London will use M32-Hammer grenade launchers. * Shottie - Lazarevic uses an SAS-12 with a laser sight. * Sniper - Eddy uses a Tau Sniper while Flynn and Lieutenant Draza use a Dragon Sniper. Co-op Arena Kickback Bosses appear in Co-op Arena as well, but only on Crushing difficulty. The bosses work exactly the same as they do in Adventure, but with much less health and they can be killed by pull downs or cover stealth kills, unlike Adventure. The kickback bosses give a considerably higher amount of money for killing them and you get a Gate Keeper medal whenever you kill one. The bosses that appear in Arena are: * Militia Man * Carpet Bomb * Cluster Bomb Related medals * Killing a boss rewards the player with the Gate Keeper medal. Tips & Tricks * If you shoot off a kickback boss's helmet, you can melee him. But if he is using Mega Bomb grenades then you should probably get away fast because on death, he drops a Mega Bomb grenade (i.e. Airport Co-op Adventure). * Don't ever kill a Cluster Bomb boss with melee, or else he will drop a Cluster Bomb and you'll end up dying. Trivia * Zorskel, the armored soldier from Uncharted 2, makes a cameo appearance in Chapters 1 and 5 of Co-op Adventure as a Kickback Boss. * Kickback bosses have better armor then standard armor soldiers. It will take you 3 Dragon Sniper shots to destroy his helmet, and 1 more shot to the head to kill him. * It will take you 4 grenades to remove a kickback boss's armor. * In Co-op Shade Survival, a Carpet Bomb boss will appear and he will throw three spheres of smokeless fire that will down you instantly if they make contact with you.